Dark Nights filled with Stars
by SyrusAndZaneLover24680
Summary: (AU where Yami stays) Yugi is glad to have Yami in his life. But sometimes, there are the times where he dreams of what would happen if he left again. Then what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, I haven't seen the Yugioh Anime in a long time (heck I haven't even finished it, but I know how it ends) so if any of the characters are OOC, then I apologize. Also, yes I'm putting some Puzzleshipping in this, don't like it don't read. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 _Yugi Moto looked around, confused as to why he was standing in some unknown hallway. The hallway itself seemed to be falling apart, the silver boulders were cracked and crumbling slightly. The cracks weren't big enough for light to seep through, the only light source was the open doorway far ahead. That's then Yugi saw him; Yami simply standing there a few yards in front of him(facing away), blocking some of the light._

 _"Yami?" Yugi said confused, taking a few steps towards the former pharaoh, "What are you doing?"_

 _Yami's head snapped around, "My name is Atem," he practically growled._

 _The king of games stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Yami - sorry, Atem - in a perplexed manner, "Huh?" he asked, "What're you talking about?"_

 _Atem rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious," he said in an almost mocking voice, "I'm heading back to the Spirit World."_

 _Panic surged through Yugi like a lightning bolt, "Wh-what!?" he demanded, "You can't leave! You...you promised you'd stay here in the real world from now on!"_

 _"Sorry Yug," Atem almost spat, "but I'm breaking that promise."_

 _Hot tears were now forming in Yugi's eyes, "B-but Yam - I mean Atem," he choked out, "I...I love you."_

 _ **"Yugi."**_

 _Atem turned away, "Goodbye Yugi," he told the smaller one. Then, he began to walk away._

 _ **"Yugi."**_

 _The tears were now flowing freely as Yugi quickly ran after the former pharaoh, "Yami please!" he sobbed openly, "You can't do this! Not after everything we've been through! Not after all those wonderful moments we've shared!"_

 _ **"Yugi."**_

 _"Was it something I did!?" The king of games nearly wailed, not noticing that he was making no progress at catching up to Atem, "Did I say something that made you mad? If so I'm sorry, just please don't leave me!"_

 _ **"Yugi."**_

 _The hallway started shaking violently as the door to the Spirit World slowly closed behind Atem and Yugi tripped over a stray rock and fell flat on his face while wailing, "Don't leave, please! I love you! I can't live without you! Please come back!"_

* * *

"YUGI!"

Yugi jolted awake in a cold sweat, gasping for breath as he sat up slightly. Putting a hand to his face, he felt tears in his eyes that pleaded for freedom, but he whipped them away.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made Yugi look over see Yami staring at him with concern, "Oh!" He said, "I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Yami gave a small sigh and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, "It's alright love," he whispered, then asked, "Was it another nightmare?"

Yugi nodded, and Yami pulled him closer, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No," Yugi croaked, and Yami nodded in understanding.

"Well guess what," Yami cooed, making Yugi snuggle against him, "I'm here for you."

Yugi looked down, "Yeah, you are here," he whimpered in a hoarse voice, "and you're never gonna leave."

Yami blinked in surprised, then kissed Yugi's forehead, "So that's what the dream was about," he whispered softly, "Yugi, you know that I love you too much to leave you."

"I know," Yugi replied weakly, "but the nightmares still like to torture me."

Yami hummed in a comforting way and gently stroked Yugi's back soothingly, "I know," he cooed, "But I'll be here to help chase those nightmares away."

Yami noticed Yugi drifting off, "Yeah," he breathed out, "Thank you."

Just as Yugi finally fell back to sleep, Yami smiled and told his love softly, "Hmm, you're welcome."

As the two fell asleep in each other's arms, the stars outside shone a little bit brighter.

* * *

 **Note: Yep, Puzzleshipping fluff. Hope you all like it, please review to give me feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to add a "Part 2" to this because I thought it would be cool to have the roles switched. (Plus I just wanted to write more YamixYugi fluff). Enjoy!**

* * *

 _When Yami started coming to, he felt...weak? Confused, Yami opened his eyes only to be blinded by a green light, a light that Yami knew all too well. It was the Seal of Oricalcos(did I spell that right?)!_

 _"No," Yami's mind said in a panic, "No. No. No. No! NO!"_

 _"Pharaoh! I won't let this happen to you!" Yugi suddenly shouted as he pushed Yami out of the way._

 _Within his very soul, Yami wanted nothing more than to push his love right back to keep him safe, but his body had other plans, "Yugi no!" he said, "What are you doing here!?"_

 _"This can't be happening!" The former pharaoh's mind sobbed violently, "Yugi, get out while you still can! Don't let history repeat itself! PLEASE!"_

 _"It only needs one of us," Yugi said softly, emotionally hurting Yami even more, "so I'm letting the Seal take me instead."_

 _Yami's heart shattered as Yugi started to disappear, "No...YUGI!" he screamed._

 _The world started fading to black, and soon, Yami was falling. Falling into an abyss in which he would never return. And as he fell, Yami heard Yugi yelling at him, demanding to know why he chose to play that evil card and how he could let his lover down._

 _"I'm sorry!" Yami cried, tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"_

* * *

"NO!" Yami gasped as he bolted upright, his mind reeling about that awful nightmare. Putting his face in his hands, Yami desperately tried to dry the tears that soaked his face, and succeeded only slightly.

Before he could make sure that he didn't wake Yugi up, Yami saw the door open and Yugi walked into the room with two glasses of water. At first Yugi didn't say anything, just walked over to his side of the bed, then he handed Yami one of the glasses and said, "Here. I got thirsty so I went to get some water. Though I heard you mumbling so I got you some too."

Yami smiled gratefully, "Thanks," he croaked out, before taking the water and drinking it in one gulp. He then put the empty glass on his nightstand and laid back down. But before he fell asleep, he rolled over, wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist(who was also laying down) and pulled him closer.

"Don't ever leave me," He said softly, "okay?"

Yugi gave a hum of agreement, then mumbled sleepily, "Only if you never leave me."

Yami chuckled deeply and replied with, "Deal."

And with that, the two fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **I know that Yami's nightmare was predictable, but I was out of ideas. Also, the two chapters don't take place on the same night, but the time between the two chapters are up to interpretation.**


End file.
